Halo Chronicals: Caboose HIATUS WORKING ON OTHERS
by Sarge51
Summary: CURRENTLY SUSPENDED. WRITING OTHER STORIES FOR NOW WILL BE BACK.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, I'm sarge51. Now if you know about halo and red vs blue you'll know where I got the name. Well I just wanted to write this for fun, so I hope you enjoy, there will be many twists and turns and if you have any ideas or concerns the just tell me what you think should happen, and flames are welcome. I do not own bungi or any producers of the halo or rvb series and all its attributes.**

**Blood gulch outpost one**

**1000 hours military clock**

**Red base**

**

* * *

  
**

"...You ever wonder why were here?"

"Ya?"

"You ever wonder shy we're here?"

"It's one of life's great mysteries ain't it, why are we here? I mean...are we the product of some cosmic coincidence or...Is there really a god, watching everything you know with plan for us and stuff...I don't know man...but it keeps me up at night."There was a pause and all was silent.

"What...why are we out here, in this canyon?"

"Oh...I...ya."

"What was all that stuff about god."

"Oh...uh, um nothing."

"Ya sure."

"No."

"Ya."

"Seriously, why are we out here? As far as I know it' just a box canyon in the middle of nowhere, with no way in or out."

"Mhem."

"And the only reason we set up a red base here, is because they have a blue bas over there, and the only reason they have a base over there is because we have a red base here."

"Ya, that's because were fighting each other."

"No no no, what I mean is even if we were to pull out today and they were to take out base today they would just have two bases in a box canyon, woopdye fuckin do."

"What's up with that anyways, I mean I sign up to fight aliens. Next thing I know, the master-chief blows up the whole covenant armada and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, fighting a bunch of blue guys."

**Ridge next to red base one**

"What are they doing?"

"What!?!"

"I said what are they doing know?"

"God damn I'm getting so sick of answering that question."

"You have a fuckin rifle, I can't see shit. So don't yell at me because I'm not gonna sit up here and play with my dick while you look."

"There just sitting there and talking okay, that's all they're doing, that's all they ever do is stand there and talk. That's what they were doing last week, that's what they were doing five minitues when you asked me what they were doing, so in five minutes when you ask me what they're doing, my answer will be, they're still just talkin and they're still just standing there."

**Five minutes later**

"What are they doin now?"

"Ya know what? I fuckin hate you."

Suddenly everyone in the canyon herd a loud ruble. Everyone looked up to see a large ship or "Pelican" fly overhead. It had a blue stripe running along the side indicating it as a blue army ship. On the back was a large scorpion tank. It dropped it at blue base and flew away. Things were only quiet as a red army pelican came with a large jeep on the rear and dropped it also at red base.

"Hey we got a tank."said church.

"We got a TANK!"exclaimed tucker

"They got a TANK!!"yelled simmons and grif at the same time.

"Come on we can hurry and look at it, ya know pick up some chicks and stuff." said tuck in a pimp voice. As the blues mad there way over to the tank back a blue base one they saw a small blue object in the distance. As they got closer they realised it was a person.

"Hey, who are you?" asked tucker.

"Hi, I'm Michael J. Caboose, private first class. I'm your new team-mate." said Michael.

"What's the J. For?"

"...J."

"You're a dumbass Caboose."stated church

* * *

**So what do you think. hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Roughly around two years after the appearence of caboose.

"So, you're our new blue huh?"said church.

"Ya, at least that's what I thought I was?" wondered sister.

"Well, if your going to be on blue team your going to have to get to know the rules." said church. " hate the reds, and don't kill the leader, thats me but nobody seems to follow that rule." he said. A distance away the reds had gathered around tucker as he stared at something on the ground. He walked over and saw they were staring at caboose.

"...bloodgulch to Caboose...Caboose come in." said Tucker.

"what are you doing?"

"Trying to get Caboose up, he just made a joking noise and fell down. He's out cold." said tucker. Church sighed angrily._'Omaly, why did you take Caboose...again.'_ He stared at Caboose and radioed Tex. 'Tex, Omaly is in caboose agiain. I think we should use that plan.'said Church over the private channel.'Alright Church, let's do it.'she said. They both left their bodies for Caboose and when they entered his mind he made some twitching gurgles.

In cabooses brain.

"Hey, where are we?"asked Church. They weren't in the large cavern like last time. This time they were in a hallway. Both sides lined with doors. The doors were broken of into sections by a pair of double doors every once and a while. They were in section 51.

"Looks like it's Caboose's version of a memory cortex, and if it is he really is retarded."she said. Church stared at her for a moment and realised why she said it, if this was his memory then he was 51 years old. yup he was retarded.

"Come on, lets see where this hall leads." she said. He just nodded and followed her. All the while he was looking at the doors, studying them. He noticed that each door had a keypad next to it, a red and green led light on them and number keys. Most of them were red which ment they couldn't be accesed. The doors were labled things such as a dream, nightmare, thought, memory, and daydream.

About twenty minutes later they were at a large steel door. It looked like a door off of a space ship. They stood in front trying to figure out what to do. "name and idenification number required for access to cortex main control room."said a voice in an austrailian accent. They were baffled for a minute until Church said something."Michael J. Caboose. Idenification number -151." They looked at the control panel by the door and saw it turn green.

" Idenification confirmed mate. Please wait as door opens and have a goo-day." They voice receded and the area was silent for a moment. The peace was soon shattered by the sound of the door screeching open as it jerked. The pullies that opened barley having the strenth to open the door. The door stopped screeching and they stepped through. They were baffled at the sight be fore them. The control room was large enough for three scorpian tanks to be neatly packed in. The walles lined with control panels and switches, computers and screens also lined the walls. They walked twords the front of the room to were it was a large glass pain. It over looked a large shining pool of what looked like plasma. "beautiful..." Tex mumbled as they both stared at the site.

Suddenly a siren went off, the room went dark as red lights flashed" warning...warning...breach in main cortex. Functions under attack...thought...memory...personality...warning....warning..." the australian voice played over and over again. There eyes focused on a catwalk that jutted from a far wall over to the center of the pool. A figure in striking black armour walked to the end._'Omaly...'_ they thought dreadfully.

"Quick, look for and inter com."Tex said in panick. Church looked at a small control panal in front of the window. He saw, clearly labled, the switch for the intercom. "Tex, I found it." and he switched it on. She looked at him and he nodded.

"Omaly, I order you to vacate cabooses body emediatly."she stated in a deadly tone. They both watched as omaly stood at the end of the platform. He turned his head to them and started to speak." My dear tex, I'm afraid I will not leave my home."he said as he took of his helmet. He had a worn face. many scars adorned his features. His eyes were a blue that defied his age. His hair was a striking blond that had a few streaks of grey."I'm finally home."he said, and he jumped. The second he hit the top of the pool they were ejected from Cabooses mind.

Church...he couldn't describe the pain he was in. His head felt like a frag had been jammed in without the pin in. He stood up shakily, feeling lighter than usual. he looked over to the reds and saw that tex was alread up and walking over. He walked over and noticed that caboose was standing and talking to donut. He was about to ask him if he was okay when he fell unconcious. the last thing he remembered seeing was the words on the side of a pelican U.N.S.C...

To Be Continued in the next chapter.


	3. The Waking

**Hey, I hope some people will read this. There will always be more to come. Plz message me, k.**

* * *

Omaly was starting to wake. No, he was Caboose, not Omaly...or, were the two in the same being. He didn't know right now and frankley, he didn't care. He had a massive headake that he knew he would regret a fast movement. He slowly sat up, he was shocked to find that he didn't have his helmet on. He soon got over it and decided to see where he was. As he looked around he noticed he was in an infermary. He notice most bunks were empty, He looked around carfully and noticed that all of blood gulchs' ocupants were here, even jr. was here. He also noticed that no one including himself was wearing their armour, for the first time he got a good look at every one. First he looked at Grif. He was tall, about seven feet, his hair was a dark brown. His dog-tags had a shark tooth on the chain. He looked to donut and saw that he looked shockingly similar to Caboose had blond hair, a small scar covered mostely with a small pink bandage. His eyes were closed. He turned his head to "Sarge" as everyone called him.

He looked old, about the same age as caboose. He had graying hair, still black at the top of the crew cut. His face dry and wrinkled with stress. He wore a small smirk as he dreamed. His dog-tags held a small wring. Simmons was almost no different than Grif. The small prostetics peaked through the skin above his brow. Tucker was indeed a black man. He was your standard african-american stereo-type, short black hair, big lips, and a gottee. Church had black hair, his skin pail white. He looked young.

He looked around and noticed the girls were on the other side of the room. Tex was beautiful, she had long, raven black hair, flawless skin and lushis lips, red like rubies. He looked at Kaikaina, he learned her name when looking at some of the fax papers they got from blue command. She was beauteful, she also had long hair, orange though, frekales spread all across the bridge of her nose. Her lips were thin but red like cherries. She looked like an angel from a farm.  
He looked around his bunk and notice some fatigues and boots in the footlocker. There was also some basic armour and a helmet. He put everything on exept the helmet. His pants were black and he had a long sleeve white shirt on. His armour covered key parts of his body. he had shin gaurds, chest piece, sholder pads, and wrist guards and gloves. He also notice his vision was blury, he looked around and noticed some old thin wire frame glasses. he put them on and went out of the room.

He was blinded by florecant lighting as he looked around and notice he was in a hallway. He saw another marine and walked twords him."Hey, do you know where I can get some food around here." Said Caboose. The man looked at him. He was tall, he was shorter than him but he was still six foot seven. He was a sargent by his rank markings on his armour."Boy, you must be new to this station Sargent. Cario stations' mess hall is a ways away son. Follow me, I was going there anywasy." he said in a strong firm voice. I nodded and followed.

"So,"he looked at the fatiugs to the name."O.M.A.L.Y., where's your weapon son?"

"I...wasn't givin one yet sir, infact I just woke up here." I said," and my name isn't omaly."

"That's not what I was told son, come on, the armoury is on the way." He said," and the name is Avery, Avery Jr. Johnson." he said.  
The trip to the armoury lasted about thirty minutes. The silence between the two was uninturupted. Most of the marines or navy personell they passed had to stare up at him to get a look. When they finally arrived at the armoury It was open and ready for buisness.

"Hey Johnson, what can I do for ya?" He asked. This was the master gunnery sargent that replaced the one that was injured during the attack on cario. He was disabled in his left leg and sent home to his home state of texas to live his life on a ranch with his wife, two dogs, horses, and cattle.

"The boy here needs some new tech and weapons, can you help him?" He asked. The armourer looked a "Omaly" in about every way possible. Finally after a few minutes he stopped and looked at Johnson.  
"Ya, He's tall, taller than the cheif but, I can fix him up...come on son follow me."he said.  
Omaly or caboose, who ever he was, followed the man to the back of the armoury. Many crates and weapons lockers lined the walls."Alright lets see what I can get." he started rummaging through crates and lockers tossing weapons and armour into a pile.

"alright, Now I'll need your measurements for the armour." he went over with a scanner and waved the PDA up and down his profile untill it beeped.

"Good, now I'll need you to look through the weapons to see what you...ya know, get a feel for." He said as he walked away. Omaly looked at the pile and quickly discarded it for the racks and crates. He looked at them for about twenty minutes already picked out his side arm. A large pistol that had a large casing. On the side of its gun case it read'WARNING: MAY CAUSE THE FOLLOWING MEDICAL CASES, BROKEN WRIST,BLOOD LOSS,HEMRIGING,MIGRANE,INSTINTANIOUS DEATH BY A SHARP BLOW TO THE HEAD, BROKEN FINGERS. USE AT OWN RISC. DIRECTIONS: DO NOT AIM IN DIRECTION OF ALLIES. POINT FORWARDS AND AIM WITH BOTH HANDS'  
he honestly didn't care. He also found a custom battle rifle. It had a larger scope,magazine capacity was increased to sixtey,  
and the barrel was longer so the bullets could go farther, it had three settings. Single shot,three round burst, and full automatic.  
The last weapon was an outdated turret gun. He had spent the last fifteen minutes moding it with a bipod and a detachable three-hundred round barrel magazine. It had a lazer scope with three zooms. twox, fivex, and fifteenx. He had just set it down when the armourer came into the room with a large crate on a lift.

"Alright, here's yur armour son. I took the standard O.D.S.T armour and an old mark V spartan armour we recieved to make this. Sorry it doesn't have a helmet."He said. The armour was a dark turquoise. IT was just like his old armour just a color change. The boots were bigger and the armour was bulkier but it was...reasuring.  
"Now, I don't want to see this armour on anyone else...okay?"he said "Yes sir."I said after the armour was completely on.

"Okay, now the armour has a small amount of body sheilds and magnetic locks for guns. You can cary two guns and a side arm. You have extra magnets on your legs and chest for magazines, grenades, and other metal tools of the war,"the gunnary sargent paused."besides, I don't want to see a fellow master-gunnary sargent die, so I put your rank on your shoulders." Omaly was extatic, he was only a privat first class a few days ago. Then...then memories barraged him.'Today, we promote colonal Michael Omaly to the ranking of master-gunnary sargent. He has served in this war for fifteen years straight, never leaving a man or woman behind, whether they were dead or alive. He has saved the lives of many marines. Congragulations Sargent, you've earned it."said Lord Hood. Omaly was...intreaged to say the least. He noded to sargent johnson and they made their way to the mess hall.

The small band of two men traveling to grab a bite to eat had grown to a group of about thirty marines all headed to satisfy their hunger.  
He really didn't mind, he always saw safety in a number as long as it was able to hide well in a battle. When the group reached the mess hall he noticed it was about the size of blue base, many tables lined into neat rows. A fountain in the middle of the room made the place feal more like home. Many planter with palm trees and bushes lined the walls and had platforms in them for more people to eat.

He was starving and wanted to eat the entire station. He went up to a cook and asked for some fried chicken and a glass of orange juice.  
Suprisingly, the sargent orderd the same thing, as well as everyone else. He sat down at one of the garden booths and the sargent and a couple of other marines also sat with him.

"So, how are you guys?" asked Omaly. His voice had changed to a mix of sarge and grif.

"Good, buy whyed you order fried chicken with OJ?" asked a marine who was named Morris.

"I find the after taste to be pleasent, and plus it tastes great." said omaly.

"Well, everyone shut your yaps and eat the food." ordered sargent johnson. A quiet course of yes sir rang out. Many dove at the chicken like they had never had it before. When your mouths got to salty they stopped and just stared at the orange juice. "Just drink it, trust me, you'll like it." said Omaly. There was a pause as about half of the marines pulled up the glass to their mouths, hesatantly drinking. Soon every one was waiting.  
"DANM THAT'S GOOD SHIT!!" yelled out an austrailian marine. Soon all of the drinks and food were gone from thier plates and every one had put up thier trays and walked back to thier respective tables. Talk soon rained over the table as the marines all were full and satisfied.

A lone techni walked up to Omaly and started to speak. "Sir, Lord Hood wishes to see you on the main bridge along with sargent Johnson."he said

"Okay we'll be there soon."said Johnson.

"Well, this should be interesting."said Omaly.


	4. The talk

**Hello, someone please start reading. I'm really trying to make this a good story.  
**

* * *

Omaly was currently walking down a large maze of corridors and rooms. After about thirty minutes they finally arrived at a large set of doors. They slid open by way of a small sensor above the door. Omaly looked inside and saw a older looking man, In his fifties or sixties. He was...Formal. He was dressed entirely in the Fleet Admiral military dress outfit.

He was sitting behind a wood desk strangely. The wood was a mahogany with a dark wood stain on it, making it a dark brownish-red. The rest of the room looked like any other. Metal floors, walls and ceilings. A planter was in front of a large window that was directly behind him, it looked over a main commons area. He looked twoard us and started to speak," Finally, I thought you had all just ignored my orders. What took you all so long if I might ask?" His voice was gruff, military sounding like the soldier he was.

"We took the long way here sir. Thought It might help the Sargent here get his bearings." said Johnson. Omaly didn't speak nor did inner caboose at the moment. "Ah yes, the reason I asked you both here. Now, what I am about to tell you two must never leave our company, thats an order." Lord Hood had a scowl that could bring down ever master chief."Yes, sir." both men shouted.

"Good, Now down to business. First things first, to tell you who you are omaly. You are what we call a spartan 11, the same as Master-Chief. You are the third oldest member of you company. The other member who treated you like a brother during you training is O'Brien 'Sarge' Carson. He is the oldest member of your company. He is a spartan 1. Every one else is a spartan 11.

The members of you company are the following from oldest to youngest, Sarge, Wyoming, Caboose, Wash, Vic, Dakota, Doc, Cpt. Flowers, Simmons, Church, Tex, Tucker, Grif, Sister, Lopez, Maine, Jag, Donut, Sheila, and Andy." Some how, He already new this.

"Wait, isn't sheila a tank and Andy a bomb?" asked omaly. "No, they were AI. More specifically YOUR AI. You see, unlike most spartans you had two AI crystal slots in the rear of your helmet."he stopped to take a breath and waited for the information to digest into the minds of the men infront of him._'wait, so I'm a spartan, and so is everyone else. this is strange.' _Omaly really needed to wait until he had all the facts. "Wait, so we have like,"he stopped and looked down in thought and added fingers,"fifteen more Spartans here?" asked Johnson. "Yes, but we can't let them know. Just let them have their normalcy for now, you got that." he ordered. "yes sir."said Johnson quietly.

"Now, onto your true identity before you were enlisted into the spartan program. What is your name?" asked Hood. "Michael C. Omaly sir." he said seriously. "No, your real name is,... Micheal Omaly..."He paused looking sad and grief stricken. "Whats my name sir" Asked Micheal."Ya, what's the boys name?" asked Johnson. Hood sighed heavily.

"Your name is Micheal Omaly...Keyes." he said his head hanging low. Johnson had a bewildered look on his face. Micheal on the other hand had a headache. Images flooded his mind. A little girl with black hair, she had a large grin. she was hugging him and her eyes were closed. She looked like him a little.

"Sir, you've got to be kidding Jacob Keyes had two kids but one died from neural decay. Miranda was at home at the time. You know that." He said sounding a bit angered. He let out a heavy breath,"no, the ONI and the UNSC kidnapped him and put a flash clone in his place. His sister and mothers minds were wiped of the event. Apparently doctor Hasley thought he was irreplaceable he was already two heads higher than most six year old children. He was twice as fast an three times as strong and extremely smart. He was the perfect candidate just like the Chief."Said Hood ashamed of what he did to the child.

"Why, WHY, do you know how upset they were, they never let Miranda out of there sites after that. They wept and cried for years on the day of his birthday!You should be ashamed of your self!" Yelled Johnson."I know." whispered Hood pitifully, he was wept a single, silent tear and hurriedly regained all composer. "Now, you will leave in four hours to go planet side to our command post in Africa. The covenant are digging for something and we need help repelling them. That's all men."He said and he stood and saluted them. They returned the solute.

After about an hour of walking they arrived at a tram system."Come on, I'll get you back you your bunks in no time." he said tiredly. Micheal only nodded. They stepped into the tram nodding to the marines stepping out. Once inside the tram Johnson pushed some buttons and it moved to them destination. So, Micheal Omaly Keyes...he liked it. But he couldn't tell anyone. Oh well.

"Boy, if it helps, your dad was a great man and your sister is a fantastic leader. I don't know how that makes you feel, but I guess I wouldn't kn-"A loud ding sounded and they saw the doors open,"our stop." they both stepped out onto the landing. Most marines and technies stopped to look at the armored behemoth, or the Sargent.

The blue behemoth was packing a large machine gun that held 360 round drum magazines. He had 5 of the drums. A large Pistol at his side that could probably blow up a warthog. And a large Custom battle rifle with a sniper scope and a 26 inch barrel. The scope had 2zooms. 5x, 10x. The machine gun had a scope mounted on over hangs so you could still use the iron sites. The scopes zooms were the same zooms on the battle rifle's scope. His face was rigid and had a thin blond beard from not shaving. Most were scared or amazed. One woman was staring at him with flushed cheaks. A man looking from the woman to him had a look of jealousy.

He decided to speak for himself" What you guys gawkin at?!" he asked, sorta yelling. Everyone just continued on there way. "Alright, that's better come on help me I don't know where to go." Him and Johnson kept walking down the hallway. They finally reached his room. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways, see ya on the bird to get planet side."He said. Micheal mearly nodded. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Apart from sarge and a man with graying hair waking up not much had changed. He walked over to sarge and started to talk.

"Hey, Sarge hows it goin." I said. He looked...up at me and stared.

"C..Ca..Caboose is that you?" He stuttered. He looked up in shock at the tall man before him. He was barring a bulky Armour of a deep blue almost black. His weapons were amazing. He was at least seven and a half feet tall, a head taller than himself.

"Ya, why do ya ask Sarge?"asked Omaly. "but can you call me Omaly. I hope you all know whats going on, I've been gone for two hours and I hope they sent someone to talk to you guys." He said. He was hoping they hadn't told them much.

"Ya, apparently were part of the UNSC now, The United Nations Space Command or somthin, I'm at the position of Sargent still. I believe your the only one who got promoted." He said admiring the master gunnery Sargent symbol painted on my shoulder.

"Ya, apparently I was."I said and walked over to my bunk. I just smashed onto the cot, mistake. The weight of my armor caused me to completely smash the cot, it never stood a chance. As I stood up and brushed myself off, I noticed everyone had woke from the sound of the crash and were starting to chuckle and openly laugh. Tucker spoke up. "Caboose, I know your dumb but, come on, how many times have I told you. Take off the armor first. By the way, wheres our armor?"he asked.

Everyone looked down and noticed that they no longer had on there armor. Everyone kinda just shrugged at it. That's when they all noticed cabooses scowl. Sister spoke up. "Hey, you have a beard. That's new...I think." She said. Everyone also noticed. In fact, no one had ever seen caboose without armor. He had blond hair that came down and hung over his brows loosely. He looked a lot like donut. He had sharp deep blue eyes. He had a rugged beard that had hair only about a millimeter long, and it was only his chin and side burns. he had apparently shaved his mustache off.

Overall the women thought he looked handsome and the men thought he was cool looking. He was tall. Taller than they thought he was. He was about seven foot and six inches. He towered over the group. I looked over to Vic, he looked at me and shook his head waving his hands signaling no don't. I didn't listen,"Hey Vic, so...didn't know you were here."everyone stopped, they turned, and Vic fell unconscious from fear. Everyone laughed a bit.

"So, how is everyone? I mean I'm fine but...what about you guys." I asked. Sister spoke up," Were fine, we've been talking to the new guys. Hey, what happened to that weird Omaly guy. Oh well, hey did you know you look like Donut. Actually you don't look half bad in comparison to tucker. He looks weird, he has a really bad tan. I don't like tans that deep. He's funny though, but that's all he's got. Oh, did you know there's another girl in the group know." Everyone just looked at her. Everyone had the same thought_' there's another girl?'_

Caboose looked around and noticed a brown-haired goddess. She was tall, around seven foot two inches. She had ruby red lips, Deep brown eyes, and a figure that could kill a man if he stared to long. Wait, why the fuck has he been noticing this shit about women lately. Oh well, blame omaly. He just hope they wouldn't notice.

"Hey, caboose why is your voice different. I mean, ya you sound badass, and you don't sound like Omaly or caboose. So...how did your voice change. That, and you don't sound retarded." everyone was waiting for an answer. Luckily sarge saved his ass." It's delayed puberty everyone. I congratulate you on your travel to manhood caboose. Now, Lopez would you mind if we induct him?" he asked. Lopez said this, "No, let's do it." He said...wait." Lopez, you spoke English?" he looked at me. "Yes, my helmet was translating wrong and when I lost it, I went looking for it, I found it in a cave by blood gulch. I was pissed, I've been asking for years for you guys to help, it was stuck." he walked over to caboose and put him in a head lock despite his height.

Sarge came over and started to give him a legendary super noogy. It hurt. after about five minutes of struggling and loud crashing from my armor hitting stuff, a marine walked in and saw what they were doing. "Hey, you're inducting him. Can I help with it?" He asked them. They nodded and sarge stopped noogieing me. The reprieve was short. The marine walked over and game me the worst skull burn ever.

After about another five minutes he was done and said thanks. He laughed as he walked out of the room. After all, it's not everyday you get to noogie a master gunnery Sargent now is it. Everyone was laughing hysterically. Yah, it was really that funny.

"Come on, just leave me alone and go to sleep. I need to take off this armor, we have about three hours and thirty minutes till we leave so get some rest." He said strict, like the Sargent he needed to be. Sarge looked at him with pride. They eventually all went to their respective bunks and started to sleep. I walked over to a corner and started to unclasp my wrist lock. I slowly took off my glow. Many small scars nicked the way up his hands. He never new what they were from. He took off his forearm armor. It was a bit worse here. Small burns and slightly larger nicks were on his hands.

After about a half hour of undoing his armor his looked around for and empty bunk. He couldn't find one, apparently there was only the fifteen bunks in this room. counting the one he had demolished. He sighed, he had to settle for sleeping in a corner. He layed down in the corner next to his armor and was about to go to sleep when he heard a whisper. He heard it again and he swore it said, come here. Finally someone sat up and pointed at him then pointed next to her.

Confusedly, he walked over and sat next to her. It was the new woman from befor. He looked at her and eyebrow raised. She just looked at him and after about a minute she spoke to him. "Listen, We all need sleep and that means you too. Now, don't try anything funny and I'll be fine with it, got it." He nodded and she layed down first. I slowly layed down. I was forced to press myself against her because of the size of the bunk. My hands were very uncomfortable. Apparently she wasn't comfortable because she reached around and pulled one of my arms over around her waist.

He worked his other hand under her and wrapped it around her waist. He then removed his other hand and pulled a wool blanket from the floor to cover them. They each had the same thought. _' this should be fun to explain.'_ They drifted of to sleep as omaly buried his face into the back of her neck finding the smell...pleasing. He drifted to sleep. dreams of him and a little girl with black hair playing in a yard flooded his dreams. Along with horrors of large primates and squid like creatures.


	5. Why?

_"why, why are you here? Is there a reason, who are you?" Micheal was facing a woman. She was...strange. She had red hair. It came to her shoulders. Her ears were pointed. They were large and pointed at the tips. She was just a bit shorter than him, she was still about seven feet tall. She wore a long-sleeved ceremonial dress. Her face was shadowed by her bangs._

_" You are very important Keyes. Your path follows that of the one known as... John-117. He is held at the rank of Master-Chief petty officer. He is the reclaimer, saver of humanity. There was...another but, his path has veered. Now, you must take up the responsibility of helping the reclaimer in his mission." She spake in a monotone._

_"Why do I have to do it. Why not someone who has more experience?" I asked her. She merely shook her head. "No, no other can now continue this process. You will have things happen to you and you must survive. You will surly help, even if you don't think you are, even now you are progressing fast into the reclaimers assistant into glory. You will be the destroyer of the flood. The forerunners are with you in your journey. Now, you must wake. Soon you must meet the reclaimer." Her voice faded and so did the light._

_He...he heard noises, voices were in the background. He heard mumbles. Then he heard it, "Let's get him." he didn't know why but, it scared him. he jumped up an pulled out his knife, forcing the person to the ground with a seven inch dagger to their throat._

_He looked at the mans face...and was confused._

**A Few minutes earlier.**

Lopez and Grif were standing in front of Dakota's bunk and were shocked. Had Caboose finally done it. Had he...ya know, done **IT.** They were afraid to do anything. finally Grif said these key words,"Let's do it." as soon as he said those words all hell broke loose. He was about to shake Caboose awake when he suddenly jumped out of the cot forcing Grif down making a loud thud as they crashed into the floor.

Everyone jerked up out of there cots at the sound of the crash. They stared in shock as Caboose had Grif pinned to the floor. He was holding a deadly looking seven inch combat knife to his throat with a look of hate, anger, and...fear? He suddenly realized his mistake and got off of Grif and put the knife back in its holder on his leg. He was wearing a tank top and a pair of black combat pants.

"Hey, sorry." Caboose went over to his armor and started to put it on. He only took about five minutes, all of which no one spoke, and he silently left the room. Everyone looked to Grif for and answer but, he was silent as he layed on the floor. Lopez started to tell them what had happened.

He looked around and pointed to Dakota. " They were sleeping together, as in they were in the same bunk. They seemed to be enjoying their rest and Caboose must of thought of Grif as a threat." He explained in a bored voice. Everyone just stared a Dakota as she stood up and started to walk out of the room. She spoke a few words, "He crushed his bunk and needed to sleep."

**Half hour later.**

Everyone was standing in one of the cargo bays that the Cario station possesed. It had been transformed into a temporary launch bay. Caboose had had his armour spray painted by a fellow marine. He had gave him a dark green color. On his left breast plate, many people had taken a white marker and writen their names and certain frases. One was a very easy one to identify. It was the phrase **'KICK ASS'** large bold letters.

They were standing in the troop bay of a pelican as it started it's engin firing sequence. After all systems were checked the captains voice came on. _"Alright everyone, I'm captain Herson. I'll be flying you this evening. So, strap in and we'll be there within the hour, and some advice, KICK SOME FUCKIN BRUTE ASS."_ The pelican jerked and flew into the depths of space heading strait for earth.

The flight was quiet, Omaly was currently sitting in the seat closest to the door. A minigun turret was mounted behind the closed door. He was looking at a marine that was staring at the floor. He was...scared, he was looking at the floor. He looked toward the man and spoke. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He then looked back to the door and felt that they were entering the atmosphere. The ride was shaky and he hit his head on the hull many times.

The captain came on he intercom. _"This is the captian speeking and I'm sorry to say that we need to pick up a squad that is under heavy fire. Would someone please mount the gun." _Johnson made a move to get up but, He stood up and had mounted the gun before he even had his saftey harness undone. He was gripping the controls and had one finger ready to his the trigger maconism that would spin the barrals. All he was waiting for was the doors emergency light to flash red.

After five minutes the pelican leveled out and started to slow down. The light turned from green to solid red. He depressed the trigger and the barrals spun, slowely at first, until they were spinning to a high rate. The doors slowely opened to reveal a jungle below and a large blue sky. He started to hear plasma fire and munitions a tank was firing. He guessed they picked up the ground troops and then the vehical. The slowed down and they came to the edge of a building.

The flow over a dying battle, the tank only holding them off slightly. They ressted the pelican next to the tank and he opend fire. The rounds of amunition ripped through the covenant lines. He strew fire in a line from left to right and the entire fron force of grunts all exploded as lead pushed itself through their weak, frail bodies. The marines started to climb into the pelican and as the ran by him they slapped him on the shoulder. After the last marine was onboard they rose into the air and hovered over the tank.

The tank stopped firing and he saw the main turret came into his line of fire and stopped as not to cause dammage. the tank locked with the pelican with a loud thud. The pelican took of and flew fast to the east. The door stayed open but he stopped manning the gun and stood next to the wall. He stood their as the marines just stayed silent.

One marine came up to him and offered a hand. He shook it and the rest of the marines just started to thank him and the other marines for savin their asses. Soon they arrived at their destination. They entered a hidden hanger in the side of a cliff. Dropping the tank so it could go to the motor pool for repairs. They rested on the ground and all the marines piled out of the bird. They all started twords a sargent at the bottom of a set of stairs at the end of the hanger.

"Hello Ladies and genlemen. Welcome to the hole in the ground we call head quarters. I'll show ya to the barracks. You'll leave in an hour to meet the woman in command here." He started walking and they followed him. He walked down a hallway that lead to a large highway, it was probably used for fast transport. He walked to some transport hogs and everyone climbed in. He climbed into the driver seat of the first hog, the sargent taking the passenger seat.

He pushed on the gas and drove down the long tunnel when they came up the a large door. They all got out of the hogs and walked through a side door and walked forword to an elevator. It was large and meant for up to thirty people. All of the people piled into it and the sargent presset a button on the control pannel and the elevator went down. After about two minutes the elevator stopped and the cage door slowly creaked open. They all pilled out and the sarge stopped. " That door lead to the barracks. We'll send someone for you the sargents." with that he left up the elevator and they walked over to the door. Omaly walked through first and was greeted with some laughter, but mostly it was snoring.

They all filed out looking for a bunk. He looked and found one on the second floor. He was alone in this section. The rest were used as temporary ammo racks. He was surprised they would store ammo and guns out in the open like this. He put his guns on the top bunk and sat down, he started taking off his armor. He was about halfway donw and was getting ready to take off his boot when he heard a scream. Dakota was screaming.

**Moments earlier**

Dakota had been looking for a bunk when she spotted Sister at a bunk. She had taken the top and the bottom was empty. She went over and put her stuff on the bottom, sitting on the bottom bunk where there was and empty space. She was going to rest when a group of ODST troopers walked up to them. There was four of them. They were...staring at her and Sister. She was starting to get nervous. Then, it happned. Two of the went after sister and started to rip her shirt of, the other two came after her and pinned her to the bed. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would help. They stopped her quickly covering her mouth.

**With Omaly**

He quickly went to the guard rail and saw the men who were attempting to do...things. He was enraged, he jumped the rail and landed on the main floor, his armor making and indention and a spiderweb of cracks. He ran to the men on Sister and ripped the first one off, causing the other one to pull a knife. he stabbed Omaly in the Chest but, he was to angry to care. He punched the man in the face making him fling into the wall. He turned towards the other two and grabbed them by their shirts and ripped them off of Dakota.

He dragged them to the center of the room and smashed the one in his right hand to the ground knocking him unconcious. He leaned down to the ear of the last man and said two words.

"Fucking. Die." and smashed his head into the ground, cracking his skull into the concrete. His blood poured out into a small puddle the floor. He slowly got up and was breathing heavy. He walked over to Dakota and looked at her. She was...fine, her shirt was only slightly torn. Sister was fine, her shirt only ripped from the waist up to the stomach. He...felt woozy.

Without warning Omaly fell to the floor, in a puddle of his own blood. _'Oh fuck, I'm gonna feel that in the morning.' _with that he fell into the world of unconciousness.


	6. The Chief

**Hello, this is my next installment.**

"Speech"

_Thought_

_"Com communication"_

**Have fun and plz review.**

* * *

He hurt., everywhere. That was all his head registered. He slowly raised his head and opened his eyes. He eyes were blinded by the intense flourecent lighting. He groaned in pain as his eyes adjusted to the light level. He was in the center of a room. his arms and legs were bound by rope, keeping him restrained to a metal chair. He was currently in a large barracks that had been eptied into a large confrence room. Two people stood infron of him.

The first was Sargent Johnson. He held a stern look on his face. The second was a young woman around the age of thirty. She had black hair, was about five foot three. He also noted she was a luitenant commander by the patches on her uniform. She seemed vaugly familiar. A part of him felt he needed to be protective to her. He...didn't know what to do.

She looked at him and started to speek. " Sargent Omaly, do you know why you're restrained?" she asked in an irate voice. She looked very displeased with him. He replied quietly, " No, M'am. Can you please tell me?" I asked weakly. My shoulder hert like hell. She spoke once more, " You have been restrained for fighting four ODST soldiers." She said. "'Fighting' isn't the word, more like beating the shit out of em is more like it." Said Johnson.

I didn't answer imidiatly. My anger grew slowly as I remembered exactly why I almost killed them. "Well, what do you have to say before we throw you into the brig for assaulting an officer?" She asked even more agrivated than before. He clenched his jaw as he spoke," You mean, you don't know?" I asked them. " They gave us the story but, you have yet to tell us what you say happned." She stated growing angrier by the minute

"You really want to know what happned, well, they sexually assaulting my subordinates. Basicly, they tried to rape my friends." I said. Their faces were downcast. She looked to a guard and nodded. He walked to me, I was expecting to be taken to a cell but, the man pulled a knife and cut my ropes. I stood and looked at the woman. "Why?" I asked her. " They commited a crime punishibal by death. You just confirmed my suspicions. By the way, my name is Miranda Keyes." with that she left.

Johnson looked at me and chuckled. "So, how it goin knowin you little sister is you superior officer." He laughed and pulled him to the hall. "Come on, we're havin lunch with a very prestigious person." and with that they left to the armoury. He picked up a standard vest. He handed it to me and gave me a battle rifle. "Come on son, we have to go, oh and here's your glasses." He handed me the wire frame glasses. I nodded a thank you. He strapped the chest armour on and then slid on the glasses. He and Avery walked twords one of the larger hangers. They walked down to the launch pad and walked to on of the side doors.

This door led them through a series of tunnels and then an elevator room. It was large enough for around thirty people to stand in. There was a large alien that was standing nest to the elevator door. I looked at it and it...waved. " Hello, I am the arbitor. May we leave and look for the spartan now." and with that they stepped onto the large elevator and Avery hit the button for the vehical depot.

The mood was calm, and everone was quiet. I looked toward the Arbitor. "So, what are we doing exactly that made me not be able to get the top half of my armor?" I asked him. He turned to me and said " We are going to collect the one known to you humans as 'Master-Chief.'" I looked at him and stared "Huh, cool" and with that we left the elevator. I looked at the assembled marines. About eight marines and I spoke " Alright, marines we're goin to pick up a little friend of ours, Master-Chief needs a ride and he called us, lets go. Load up marines" And with that me, Avery, and the Arbitor took a standard hog. Arbitor mounted the machine gun. I climbed into the driver side and put the 'pedal to the metal'.

**Crash Site**

"Coreman?" asked Johnson

"His armors locked up, gel lair could have taken most of the impact. I don't know sargent-major." said the coreman. He backed away as Johnson came up the armored man. He looked at him and sighed, plowing the cigar smoke into the air. He placed the cigar back in his mouth. He reached to the back of the mans helmet and pulled out a chip. he stood and said " Radio for veton, heavy lift gear, we'er not leavin him here."

A hand lifted up and grabbed his, " Yah, you're not." As he said that he stood. Johnson chuckled as he said, "Crazy fool, why do you always jump. One of these days you're gonna land on something as stubburn as you are, and I don't do bits n' pieces." The cheif grabbed the chip and looked at it

" Where is she cheif, where is cortana?"

" She stayed behind." and with that he placed the chip back in place. The coreman came up and did a scan to unlock the armor. This was the moment the armbitor decided to turn of his cloaking. The Chief ran to him and pointed a pistle to his throat. "Chief wait, the Arbitor 's with us." The chief just stood there, debating what to do.

"Come one now, we got enough to worry about without you two tryin to kill each other." said Johnson

"Were it so easy. We must go, the brutes have our scent." stated the Arbitor. " Well, they must love the smell of badass. And I left a little present for ya Arbitor and I'm walkin away Ha ha!" laughed Johnson, with that we all started to walk down the path. I kept front with an assault rifle. The Chief was behind me, he really wasn't that intimidating. The Arbitor stuck to the middle of the pack. We jogged till we came to the edge of a clearing. I spotted a phantom approaching. "Everyone down! Phantom." We all hit the dirt.

The phantom flew by and I knew we would have to split up to not be noticed. Johnson gave the order. " Alright, Mike. Your with me. Arbitor, Chief, you and some marines take the right. " WIth that I started to climb the rock face. It was rather quick and I Got to the top first and started to pull everyone up when they got close. I grabbed Johnsons hand and stood up while I pulled him up. He nodded to me and we continued on to the LZ.

We met little to no ressistance along the trip to our pelican. We quickly jumped in and took off to the second LZ for the Chief and Arbitor. We arived at a complex that had heavy fighting between a machine turret and a bunch of covenant. A marine manned the rear turret and open fired cutting down a brute minor and three grunts. We heard the pilot yell something about banshees and BOOM. We started spinning and falling. The gunner would have flew out had I not grabbed him and threw him into the seat next to me.

They hit the ground and his world went black. He hurt, his vision in his left eye was gone, a shard of metal in his eye. He pulled it out and stood up. everthing was blurry. He heard Johnson yell regroup but, every thing was ringing and he really needed a painkiller. He looked around as his half-vision cleared a bit. He paled as he saw a big, golden brute major run up to him and throw him on the ground. He was flipped over and his hands were bound.

He was forced up to his feet and pulled somewhere. He walked on grass, then dirt, and finally he felt reinforced concrete on his feet. The ringin had died down a bit, he could see things clearly now. He was lucky his glasses were still in place. His left eye, as he now knew, was blind. The shard must have pearced his retna and destroyed it. He heard Johnson curssing at a brute. He was shoved to a wall. and then he hear the sound of a plasma sheild cell go up.

He noticed he was in a room. Two brute minors, a brute major, and a brute chieftain were having some sort of conversation that consisted of grunts and growls.

**Brutes**

"So, he's the one that escaped last time?" Asked a minor.

"Yes, the Hurgok's will be glad to hear that their prized experiment has returned for the final stage." laughed the Chieftain

"We will finally have the smart hunter program working. And to think I wanted to gut him infront of his human allies."Said the major. They all started to laugh at that.

Back with Michael

He slouched against the wall as he herd sniper and assault rifle fire. He sighed and waited. An explosion ripped on the dam, most likely a gravity hammer. The brutes in the room ran out and went to join the battle. He heard a marine strugle free of his binds. He left eye was starting to burn, his eye was most likely infected. He felt his glasses and sighed. His left lense was completely shattered.

He place his frames back on and waited. That's when he noticed the large green bohemath shoot the sheild emiter. He walked over to him and pulled him to his feet. "Thanks Chief." I said and went over to the weapon holders pulling out two brute spikers. We all walked out of the room to the dam where the pelican would pick us up. Omaly was in the back. chief leading with the Arbitor close to him. I started to drift behind him as we went up the steps to a loading bay. Suddenly the door to the building burst from it's hinges and a brute Chieftain along with several brutes and jackles ran towards him.

He opened fire on the horde wtih the dual spikers. He easily took down five grunts and a jackle. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this without getting killed. He ducked under the Cheiftain's swing_"Sargent, I'm stayin behind to keep this freaks of your back. Chief, I hope you kick Truths ass." _He was blown back by a plasma grenade. his head hiting the concrete with a crack.

Sargent-Major Johnson was debating to go back for the kid when he heard the order. _"Kid, I ain't leaving you to die by the hand of some brute slum." _He yelled into the transponder. _"That's and order Sargent Major!"_ The pelican had taken down the phantoms. He climbed aboard and went to the cockpit. He turned to the woman piloting the pelican. " Pilot, is there anyway you can get Sargent Omaly?" He asked.

"No, there's two many ground fire. It could knock us out of the sky. He gave us an order, lets follow it and get the cheif back to crows nest." she said. He looked at her and nodded. _and to think, Miranda almost had her brother back. _He heard more words crackle on the com. _" Avery, tell dakota...I..ov..r"_ with that the com went dead he rushed to the back.

looking out the back he saw the brute Chieftain taking omaly into the complex. Chief looked at him as he wispered something he barley heard and it confused him. "I'll make sure she knows keyes." And with that they flew off into the distance.


End file.
